La Flamme
by PlumeBrume
Summary: C'était tout de même étrange, qu'un assassin confus, manipulé par Hydra pendant les soixante-dix dernières années, sachant à peine son propre nom, ait pu tenir la police à distance pendant aussi longtemps. C'était tout de même étrange, qu'une femme rousse accompagnée d'un gamin parte à sa recherche après son arrestation. Oui, c'était étrange. Mais plus rien n'avait de sens.
1. Chapter 1

Il ne se souvenait plus comment il l'avait rencontrée. Il avait trouvé cet appartement miteux au milieu de nulle part, pensant que ce n'était qu'une planque temporaire comme il en changeait souvent depuis un an. Elle avait toujours été là, dans son esprit confus.

Parfois, il lui arrivait de se perdre. De se demander si elle n'était pas sa mission. Une nouvelle personne qu'il aurait dût éliminer. Elle savait toujours quand il dérapait. Elle le regardait droit dans les yeux et disait distinctement :

\- C'est terminé maintenant.

La patience, c'était quelque chose qu'elle connaissait. Elle savait en user. Parfois, il se demandait comment elle faisait. Et puis la réponse lui venait comme évidence.

Luca. Avec un gamin pareil, il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle ait appris des trésors de patience. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était peut-être Luca qu'il avait rencontré en premier. Comme il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir de son prénom dans les premiers temps, il l'avait renommé Colibri. Parce qu'il n'arrêtait jamais. Jamais.

La femme, il aurait pû la surnommer la Flamme. Parce que tout, chez elle, brûlait. Ses yeux, ses cheveux, sa peau, son esprit. Elle était une flamme humaine, même si parfois il lui arrivait de douter de son humanité.

À certains moments, il lui arrivait même de la confondre avec la Veuve noire. Même cheveux, même silhouette, même manière de se déplacer, démarche décidée et féline, le pas de celle qui sait où elle va, dangereuse et envoutante. C'était elle qui lui avait appris cette citée.

\- T'as pas à t'en faire ici. Le type qui te dénonce signe sa mort et celle de toute la citée. L'avantage de vivre dans un trou plein de criminels.

Une fois, il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne coupait pas les ponts avec lui. Pourquoi elle restait son amie alors qu'il pouvait les mettre en danger, elle et son fils. Elle avait ricané.

\- La petite du dessous est enceinte du Diable. Le voisin de septième est baron de la drogue. Celui du quinzième est un dictateur qui risque la peine de mort. Et je parle même pas de ma proprio, la sorcière vaudou. Franchement, James, l'enfer est vide. Tout les démons habitent ici.

C'était elle, ça. Une esprit défaitiste et pourtant horriblement réaliste, un cerveau d'une femme qui avait vu et fait toutes les guerres du monde dans un corps typé "femme fatale". Il fallait admettre que la vie n'avait pas été très gentille avec elle. Elle parlait rarement du passé, mais son fils ne pouvait pas non plus vivre avec une inconnue. À demi-mots, elle avait raconté sa vie "d'avant". Elle venait d'une famille plutôt aisée, enfant délaissée, puis ado complexée, elle s'était "barée avec le premier salaud venu", qui l'avait laissée tomber, seule et sans argent, au bout de quelques semaines. Par la suite, elle avait enchainé les boulots, les apparts' pourris, les cités puantes de désespoir, les aventures d'un soir et les imbéciles qui n'en voulaient que pour son corps.

\- Le dernier en date a réussi à me faire un gosse, avait-elle dit.

Et pourtant, elle l'aimait, son fils. L'aimait comme la prunelle de ses yeux, l'aimait d'un amour brûlant et dévorant. Il était tout pour elle, son sang, sa chair, son cœur, son souffle, sa vie.

Le petit, lui, était tout à fait... Unique. Encore heureux. Gamin précoce, petit surdoué, il était toujours dans un livre, un dessin, et même parfois, des plans de mécanique. Presque à contrecoeur, c'était lui qui lui avait appris à faire ses lacets, à ne pas mettre de couverts au micro-onde, à viser les jambes lorsque des gamins de l'école l'embêtaient, et surtout à arrêter de fixer les gens comme s'il allait leur arracher la tête. La Flamme les regardait sans commenter, observant le petit obéir sans broncher.

\- Il t'aime bien. Je sais que ça t'est égal mais il t'aime bien.

Et puis elle l'avait aidé. Et il l'avait aidée.

Elle lui apportait des réponses et plaçait des points de repères tout autour de lui, tissait un filet d'atterrissage, plaçait des panneaux indicateurs sur son chemin. Il aurait aimé ne pas avoir besoin de tout ça, mais la vérité c'était qu'à présent il avait peur de lui même et que c'était plus facile de se fier à elle qu'à lui même.

Elle n'avait pas peur de lui ou de son bras métallique, de son fardeau.

\- C'est une partie de toi. Et puis c'est utile pour ouvrir les pots de confiture.

Elle lui permettait de s'adapter à un monde dont il ne savait rien, lui apprenait à se défaire de l'emprise que HYDRA avait eu sur lui.

\- T'as toujours le choix, deux options, deux solutions. À toi de décider laquelle suivre.

Elle, elle s'en taillait une troisième.

Elle savait pertinemment qui il était et ce, depuis le début. Mais ça lui était égal.

\- Tu veux qu'on compare, l'Américain ?

Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Pas assez folle pour énumérer ses fautes devant le petit.

Elle faisait de son mieux pour gagner sa vie, tout comme lui. Et elle avait un enfant à nourrir. Autant dire qu'elle ne se reposait pas souvent. Et lorsqu'elle le faisait, elle ne dormait que d'un œil.

La seule chose agréable qu'elle s'accordait était la danse. Lui qui n'avait vu personne danser depuis 1945, avait été abasourdi de voir ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

\- Maman connait quelques trucs, avait dit le Colibri en haussant les épaules. La plupart du temps, ça sert à rien, mais parfois, elle peut taper sur les méchants.

C'était un spectacle dont le petit avait été le seul spectateur durant de longues années. Un spectacle violent et dur, jamais touchant ni délicat comme on pouvait l'imaginer. La Flamme n'était pas de ces femmes-là.

S'il avait voulu la décrire en deux mots, il aurait dit "un flamenco". La Flamme était quelque chose de brûlant, bien sûr, d'assuré, de passionné, sensuel, violent, rapide puis lent, silencieux puis bruyant. La Flamme était un délice de complexité et de couleurs et de masques différents. Femme, célibataire, mère, un peu criminelle sur les bords, elle n'était pas vraiment douée en quoi que ce soit mais avait de la ressource.

Lorsqu'il l'avait vue la première fois, il avait compris qu'il ne serait débarrassé d'elle que lorsqu'elle serait morte. Et sa mission était alors de se tenir loin de la police, impossible, donc, de l'assassiner. D'autant qu'il n'était pas un tueur d'enfant. À l'époque, il ne réagissait qu'aux ordres. La Flamme l'avait compris et n'utilisait jamais ce pouvoir, prétextant que c'était inhumain. Seules instructions : "Tu ne nous tues pas, ne nous voles pas, ne nous violes pas, tu ne lèves pas la main sur mon petit et on devrait s'entendre". Il avait toujours suivi ces règles à la lettre.

Et puis, alors qu'il laissait HYDRA derrière lui, il se jura de ne jamais les tuer, ni elle, ni le gamin. Parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie, simplement. Cette idée le répugnait. La femme l'avait immédiatement vu. Elle avait simplement hoché la tête, se contentant de ça.

Et sa mission était devenue de protéger la Flamme et le Colibri, pour éviter de se retrouver leur mort sur le dos. Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Et aussi parce qu'il avait une dette envers eux.

Et il était redevenu Bucky. Plus le Sergent Barnes, ou le Soldat de l'Hiver. La Flamme s'amusait quand même à l'appeler l'Americain, prenant tout de même garde à ne jamais prononcer un mot d'anglais à côté de lui. Seulement du roumain.

Il pensait avoir laissé le Soldat de l'Hiver derrière lui. En avoir terminé avec toutes ces histoires et son passé.

Mais bien sûr, le passé le rattrapait toujours. Et ça, même la Flamme le savait. Pourtant, ils ne l'avaient pas vu venir.


	2. Chapter 2

C'était un jour banal. Un jour mi soleil, mi nuage, au temps maussade, comme à peu près la moitié de l'année. Bucky n'avait que peu dormi cette nuit-là, la femme l'avait donc invité à la rejoindre dans son appartement, pour passer une nouvelle fois toute la musique qu'ils pouvaient trouver, de leurs deux époques. Bucky aimait bien lui raconter sa vie d'avant HYDRA, elle pouvait lui expliquer pendant des heures le fonctionnement de telle technologie ou la vie de tel artiste.

Il avait décidé de s'éclipser lorsque la Flamme avait commencé à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire en répétant : "mais nan ch'uis pas fatiguée, les Américains, que de fragiles...". Elle s'était finalement écroulée comme une masse dans le canapé, Bucky avait tendu l'oreille, craignant que le môme n'ait été réveillé. Il avait couvert la mère d'une couverture, glissant tout de même un doudou échoué sur le tapis entre ses bras juste pour la faire enrager.

\- Bucky ?

Il se retourna vivement, sans sursauter pour autant. Un soldat ne sursaute pas. Il prévient. Le petit se tenait à l'entrée du salon, les yeux ensommeillés, un ours en peluche dans les bras et le bas de son pyjama lui tombant sur les orteils. Ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens, lui donnant l'air d'un enfant ayant mis les doigts dans la prise électrique.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, bonhomme ?

Il avait parlé le plus doucement possible, toujours aussi surpris par son instinct qui lui dictait quoi faire avec ce petit. L'homme s'avança vers l'enfant qui leva la tête vers lui.

\- Maman dort avec mon doudou ? S'étonna-t-il.

Ils se tournèrent vers la silhouette allongée sur le canapé et surmontée d'une tresse rousse. Le gamin gloussa en entendant sa mère marmonner quelque chose comme : "MénoncépamoiFanny". Bucky lui adressa un clin d'oeil complice.

\- Allez, au lit, souffla-t-il avant de soulever l'enfant.

Il prenait toujours garde à ne jamais le toucher avec son bras métallique. Un faux mouvement et le Colibri était caput. Le petit ne protesta pas et se laissa porter jusqu'à son lit. Sa chambre était la seule pièce que sa mère s'était financièrement autorisée à aménager convenablement.

Bucky déposa le gamin sur le lit, le petit se blottit aussitôt sous sa couette en serrant la moche-peluche contre lui.

\- Bucky ? L'appela-t-il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce.

L'homme se retourna.

\- Est-ce que toi aussi tu vas disparaître pour toujours ?

Le Colibri et ses questions impossibles. Il lui semblait pourtant que sa mère lui avait interdit d'en faire usage. Bucky soupira, légèrement agacé. Il ne mentirait pas. À chaque minute, il pouvait être poussé à quitter le pays, mais il n'allait certainement pas l'expliquer à un gamin de cinq ans.

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Tu sais pas grand-chose, remarqua le Colibri avec toute son innocence enfantine.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Maintenant arrêtes avec tes questions.

\- Bucky ? Insista Luca.

\- Quoi ?

\- Mais si tu pouvais, tu resterais avec nous ? Au moins jusqu'à ce que j'ai six ans.

Bucky ne put réprimer un petit sourire. Celui-là, il allait le tuer. La tête enfoncée dans son oreiller, l'enfant attendait sa réponse.

\- J'aimerais bien.

\- D'accord. Bonne nuit.

Discussion terminée. Bucky referma la porte, traversa l'appartement en silence et ouvrit la porte d'entrée. Il regagna son propre appartement, mais il ne sommeilla que quelques heures.


	3. Chapter 3

Chaque jour était le même que le précédent lorsque Luca avait école. Ce jour-là serait pourtant différent, mais il l'ignorait encore.

Chaque matin, c'était la même chose. Maman le réveillait à sept heures quinze précisément, en l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle lui disait "C'est le matin. Ne traînes pas". Puis elle quittait la chambre, laissant la lumière du couloir entrer par la porte ouverte. Son chocolat chaud et ses tartines l'attendaient sur la table.

Parfois, Bucky était là. Cet homme ne dormait jamais, disait maman. Bucky disait bonjour, il répondait bonjour, puis ils se taisaient et Luca mangeait. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Maman tournoyait dans l'appartement en cherchant n'importe quoi et en s'habillant toujours joliment aux yeux de Luca. Il aimait particulièrement sa veste et ses grosses chaussures noires -Doc Martens, il avait appris. Quelquefois, elle se tressait les cheveux et Luca trouvait fascinant le manège de ses doigts séparant et entrecroisant les mèches cuivrées. Mais la plupart du temps, ses cheveux formaient une masse informe qui lui tombait dans les yeux.

Les cheveux de Bucky aussi, ils lui tombaient parfois dans les yeux. Ils étaient plus longs que ceux de Luca, mais c'était bien comme ça. Tout le monde s'en fichait, de leurs cheveux.

Après le petit déjeuner, il se brossait les dents en chantant avec maman dans la salle de bain. Une fois, il avait tellement ri que le dentifrice lui était sorti par le nez, et maman avait craché sur le miroir. Quand ils avaient fini, ils choisissant ensemble ses vêtements et Luca s'habillait tout seul pendant que maman rangeait le petit-déjeuner.

Ensuite, ils mettaient leurs manteaux, leurs chaussures, et ils descendaient les vingt-huit étages de l'immeuble. Luca devait toujours se boucher les oreilles quand ils descendaient, parce qu'ils y avaient des bruits bizarres et que maman ne voulait pas qu'il entende.

Ils allaient jusqu'à l'école en marchant pendant neuf minutes, Bucky venait parfois avec eux. Ils ne parlaient pas sur le chemin, ils regardaient la ville se réveiller et le soleil se lever. Ils aimaient bien ce moment.

Puis maman l'embrassait devant la grille et il allait à l'école. Maman partait à son travail dans un magasin et Bucky faisait tout les boulots qu'il trouvait, puisqu'il était très fort, ce n'était pas difficile. Mais il ne restait jamais longtemps dans le même travail.

Il n'aimait pas l'école. Il n'avait pas d'amis et les enfants se moquaient de lui parce qu'il n'avait pas de papa et parce que sa maman était une... C'était un gros mot, il n'avait pas le droit de le dire, et puis il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Mais depuis que Bucky était arrivé, ils le laissaient tranquille. Il lui avait appris où il fallait taper pour faire mal et il avait été puni dans le bureau du directeur quand il avait mis son apprentissage en pratique. Bucky avait été content, fier de lui, maman un peu moins.

Elle n'aimait pas le directeur, maman. Elle disait qu'il voulait "coucher avec elle" et que "il pouvait aller se faire voir". Une fois, le directeur avait demandé à voir son papa, "pour la coincer", avait dit maman. Il y avait eu une énorme dispute entre maman et Bucky, et maman avait gagné. Bucky avait dû venir avec elle pour faire croire qu'il était son papa, et quand ils étaient revenus, ils étaient bizarres. Ils n'avaient pas pu se regarder en face pendant deux jours et ils avaient toujours l'air gêné. (Il ne l'avait jamais dit, mais des fois, il pensait qu'il aurait bien aimé que Bucky soit son vrai papa, même si ce n'était pas possible)

Quand l'école était finie, maman ou Bucky venait le chercher.

Avant, c'était une jeune fille qui le gardait en attendant que maman revienne. Luca ne l'aimait pas et il avait peur d'elle. Elle n'était pas gentille. Elle le laissait tout seul et ne faisait que taper sur son portable, le laissant tout seul. Mais un jour, Bucky était venu quand elle était là, et Luca lui avait raconté en secret ce que la jeune fille faisait. Qu'elle ne s'occupait pas bien de lui.

Il sut pas comment mais il ne revit plus jamais la fille. Pourtant, Bucky n'avait rien dit à la fille. Mystère. Maman disait qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'elle et c'était très bien comme ça.

Ils rentraient à la maison et Luca goûtait. Puis il faisait son travail. Il était trop petit pour avoir des devoirs, mais il lisait des livres. Il savait déjà lire depuis longtemps, et c'était pour ça qu'il avait sauté une classe. Il aimait bien les mathématiques et la mécanique. Il empruntait les livres à la bibliothèque. Maman disait qu'il était surdoué.

Le soir, il se lavait et se mettait en pyjama puis il s'asseyait à la table et ils parlaient. Parfois, Bucky était avec eux. Ils était là de plus en plus souvent, d'ailleurs. Luca, lui, il n'avait pas le droit de faire la cuisine tout seul. Il était trop petit. Ils faisaient des bonnes choses à manger, et même Bucky aidait maman pendant que Luca parlait.

Parfois, ça arrivait que Bucky s'arrête tout d'un coup et fronce les sourcils. Alors, maman le regardait droit dans les yeux et elle disait :

\- Bucky. C'est fini maintenant.

Bucky clignait des yeux et il semblait se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là. Il reprenait ce qu'il faisait mais il ne souriait plus pendant un petit moment. Il ne fallait jamais toucher Bucky quand il était comme ça. Maman avait fait ça une fois et Bucky l'avait fait tomber allongée sur le sol en se mettant au-dessus d'elle pour qu'elle ne bouge pas. Quand elle avait crié, il s'était réveillé et il avait dit pleins de gros mots avant de commencer à se disputer avec maman.

Luca aussi, il avait des crises, parfois. C'était quand il était dans un endroit trop petit, où avec trop de monde. Il avait peur, il faisait noir dans sa tête, il avait du mal à respirer et il criait. Maman le prenait dans ses bras et chantait. Et ça allait mieux.

Après qu'ils aient mangé, ils faisaient la vaisselle. Parfois ils regardaient un film. Le préféré de maman s'appelait "The Breakfast Club", il aimait bien aussi. Les jours où il y avait école, il fallait se coucher tôt. Luca se brossait les dents, puis lui et maman lisaient une histoire. Ensuite, maman éteignait la lumière, l'embrassait et disait "Bonne nuit Luca".

Parfois, il l'entendait regarder la télé dans le salon, ou se chamailler avec Bucky, se qui le faisait sourire tout seul, parce qu'ils disaient des choses drôles. Et puis des fois, il y avait la musique. Soit maman accomplissait sa mission personnelle de "refaire toute la culture musicale de ce paumé" ou bien elle dansait.

Et il dormait. Et c'était très bien comme ça.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout changea.


	4. Chapter 4

Dès qu'ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble, ils surent que quelque chose n'allait pas. Le silence était poignant, étouffant. Il n'y avait plus un bruit. Maman, alarmée, commença à monter les marches, Luca sur ses talons. Ils ne tardèrent pas à découvrir la cause de tout ce silence. Maman lui ordonna aussitôt :

\- Ferme les yeux ! Retourne-toi ! Vers le mur, allez !

Effrayé, Luca s'exécuta, plaquant ses mains sur ses paupières. Maman voyait ce qu'il y avait, elle, et à l'entendre jurer, ce n'était pas quelque chose de beau.

La Flamme se passa la main dans les cheveux, le souffle saccadé. OK, ça, ce n'était pas bon. Des corps de militaires en uniforme, tenues de combat intégrales et armes qui allaient avec, jonchaient la cage d'escalier. Elle fit craquer des gravats sous ses pieds en s'approchant de la rambarde de fer peinte en rouge. Tout en haut, le velux était brisé, la rambarde était tordue à plusieurs étages.

Elle baissa le regard sur un des corps et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Mort, bien sûr. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un cadavre, elle ne fut donc pas si choquée. Le truc, c'était de ne pas regarder les yeux. Pas de cartes d'identité dans ses poches, pas moyen de savoir à quelle organisation il appartenait. Des professionnels, très bien préparé. Une agence secrète, donc.

\- C'est quoi, maman ? Demanda le Colibri depuis sa place, les mains toujours sur les yeux.

La Flamme se redressa et redescendit les quelques marches jusqu'à son fils.

\- C'est pas beau, dit-elle en se plaçant face à lui, écartant ses mains de ses yeux. Écoute-moi bien. On va faire quelque chose de très difficile. Je vais te prendre dans mes bras et tu vas fermer les yeux. On va monter jusqu'à la maison comme ça. Tu vas avoir très envie de regarder, mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu ne devras pas ouvrir les yeux. C'est bien compris ?

Le gamin hocha la tête avec obéissance. La Flamme le prit donc dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage contre son cou, un bras serrant ses genoux, l'autre son dos. Elle le serra fermement contre elle et entreprit la longue ascencion vers son appartement. Elle avait l'habitude de faire ce chemin avec des sacs de course, ce ne fut donc pas très difficile pour elle.

Les corps étaient partout, comme elle le constata en se faufilant entre eux. L'absence de sang lui indiqua que les autres militaires n'étaient pas forcément morts, du moins, pas intentionnellement. Le type qui avait fait ça ne voulait pas tuer. Les débris étaient si nombreux qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire un pas sans que ses chaussures ne crissent. Malgré son apparent sang-froid, le cerveau de la Flamme partait dans tout les sens.

Elle n'était pas stupide. Au moins la moitié de l'immeuble aurait pu justifier une telle intervention de la police, secrète ou non. Mais une seule personne aurait été capable de cause autant de dégâts. Quoique, cela faisait tout de même beaucoup pour un seul homme.

La Flamme pressa le pas. Était-il ici ? Avait-il été pris ? Ces types étaient-ils ici pour lui ? Si oui, comment l'avaient-ils retrouvé ?

Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les dernières marches et s'arrêta sur le palier, son fils toujours dans ses bras. La porte de l'appartement de Bucky était défoncée, et pas joliment. L'appartement tout entier était démoli. Elle se détourna brusquement, constata que sa propre porte avait subi le même sort. Elle se précipita en courant à l'intérieur, se hâta dans le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, maman ?

La mère poussa la porte de sa chambre de l'épaule, posa son fils sur le sol. Elle se jeta sur le lit et le poussa à toutes forces sur le côté, grimaçant sous l'effort. Elle le décolla du mur, se glissa dans l'interstice. Poussa un soupir de soulagement. La porte d'un tout petit coffre fort était toujours intacte. La Flamme alla s'asseoir sur le sol de sa chambre, son fils s'installant à côté d'elle.

\- Il est où, Bucky ?

\- Je ne sais pas, mon cœur. Je crois qu'il est parti.

\- Sans nous ? S'étonna le petit.

\- Il n'a plus besoin de nous, tu sais. Et s'il était menacé, il devait partir.

La Flamme se prit la tête dans les mains, gémit. La hiérarchie des types morts dans les escaliers viendraient rechercher les corps. Et quoi qu'il arrive, ça s'annonçait mal pour elle. Dans le meilleur des cas, ils decouvriraient dans quel taudis son fils vivait et on lui collerait les services sociaux sur le dos. Il lui prendraient Luca. Dans le pire des scénarios, l'agence dont les employés squattaient les escaliers était vraiment très, très secrète. Pas de témoins, donc.

Il leur fallait partir. Et vite.

\- Écoute-moi, chéri, tu vas aller dans ta chambre et faire un sac avec tes vêtements. Tu prends quelques jouets et des livres-

\- On va chercher Bucky ?

\- Non, mon cœur, répondit La Flamme, fronçant les sourcils. On ne va pas chercher Bucky.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça. Vas chercher tes affaires.

\- Mais on doit aller chercher Bucky ! Protesta l'enfant.

\- Luca, ne discute pas, s'agaça la mère en se levant. Il n'a pas besoin de nous.

\- On est ses amis !

\- Et alors ?

Le petit garçon serra les poings. La Flamme sentait une migraine poindre le bout de son nez.

\- Alors on doit aller chercher ! Peut-être qu'il est blessé !

\- Il sait se débrouiller !

\- Il n'a que nous ! Hurla l'enfant, les larmes aux yeux. Tout les autres ont essayé de le tuer ! Ils l'ont dit à la télé ! Personne ne va l'aider !

\- Sur un autre ton, je te rappelle que je suis ta mère ! S'énerva pour de bon la Flamme.

\- Il ferait pareil si c'était nous ! De toutes façons, j'ai pas besoin de toi ! Je vais aller le chercher tout seul, moi !

Il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce en courant, la Flamme entendit la porte de sa chambre claquer. Elle soupira, se massant les tempes. Ce petit allait la tuer, un jour.

Elle s'assit sur son lit, appuya ses coudes sur ses cuisses, plongea sa tête entre ses mains. Elle aurait menti en disant que Bucky lui importait peu. Il était son ami, elle l'aimait bien, ce type. Un paumé battu par la vie, comme elle. Même s'ils ne se battaient pas dans la même catégorie. Il était devenu vraiment important au fil des mois et, à voir la réaction de Luca, il faisait même partie de la "famille". Une drôle de famille un peu bancale et cassée sur les bords.

Elle, elle, n'avait pas eu la chance d'avoir jamais une vraie famille. Et voilà que ce bras cassé débarquait, apprenait à son fils à taper sur ses harceleurs, ne savait même pas qui étaient les Beatles, et acceptait (sous la contrainte) même de se faire passer pour le père de son gamin auprès de l'administration.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'elle avait appris dans la cité, c'était que c'était chacun pour soi. Une autre chose qu'elle avait appris dans la cité, c'était qu'une dette était une dette. Les types qui étaient venus chercher Bucky avaient fait une erreur.

La femme poussa un nouveau soupir.

Lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, Luca redressa la tête pour voir sa mère entrer.

\- OK, on va chercher cet abruti. Mais on n'y arrivera jamais si on sait pas où il est.

Luca sourit.

\- Tu l'as dit toi-même. Sur Google, tu peux même trouver des squelettes de Skrull.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu as trouvé ?

La Flamme se passa une main dans sa masse de cheveux roux en poussant un soupir.

Ils avaient du quitter l'appartement en catastrophe, n'emportant que des vêtements de rechange, les photographies, quelques jouets et souvenirs de Luca, et le contenu du petit coffre fort de la chambre de la Flamme. L'argent était caché sous le sol du coffre. Et autant que Luca avait pu en compter avant que maman ne lui demande de monter dans la voiture, il y en avait beaucoup. Ils étaient maintenant dans un fast-food à moitié vide, assis l'un face à l'autre au fond de la salle. Il n'y avait que des employés fatigués par leur journée, quelques mères avec des poussettes, discutant tout en surveillant distraitement des gamins braillard qui couraient dans les jeux prévus à cet effet sans arrêter un seul instant de hurler.

Luca mordait dans son muffin aux pépites de chocolat, ceux que maman ne voulait jamais acheter, parce que c'était trop gras et pas forcément de très bonne qualité. Il était plutôt d'accord. Elle n'avait rien dit cette fois-ci, elle s'était même acheté un énorme café qui ressemblait à de la boue. Elle avait dit qu'elle aurait eu plus besoin de cognac, mais qu'on faisait avec ce qu'on avait.

Ils avaient besoin d'une connection Internet, et c'était le seul endroit qu'ils avaient trouvé. Son manteau autour de sa taille, Luca se contentait de regarder sa mère taper sur son ordinateur portable qui devait bien avoir quinze ans.

\- C'est pas compliqué, tout Internet est en feu, expliqua la Flamme. James Barnes est le seul nom qu'ils ont au clavier.

\- James Barnes ?

Sa mère baissa son écran pour lui lancer un coup d'œil.

\- C'est le vrai nom de Bucky ?

\- Ouais.

\- Comment tu le sais ?

\- Il me l'a dit.

\- Pourquoi il ne me l'a pas dit, à moi ?

\- Parce que tu sais pas garder des secrets.

Luca avala une pépite de chocolat qui était restée accrochée à ses lèvres.

\- Bon. Et pourquoi tout le monde ne parle que de Bucky ?

\- Il est recherché pour l'explosion d'une bombe il y a deux jours à Berlin et qui a fait beaucoup de morts, dont le roi du Wakanda, expliqua sa mère.

\- Sauf que c'est pas lui ! Il était avec nous, on faisait des crêpes ! S'insurgea Luca.

La Flamme sourit face à l'indignation de son fils. Et à sa fichue mémoire d'éléphant, aussi.

\- Ouais, je sais.

\- Mais c'est pas compliqué alors. On a juste à témoigner. Au tribunal, comme dans les films.

Sa mère soupira.

\- C'est pas si facile. Rien ne nous dit qu'ils nous croiront, et puis on ne peut pas attirer l'attention sur nous, trancha-t-elle. Sinon les gens vont nous séparer.

\- Parce qu'ils penseront que tu ne t'occupes pas bien de moi.

\- Hmm-hmm.

\- Ces gens sont idiots.

La Flamme sourit derrière son écran. Luca se contenta d'avaler une nouvelle bouchée de son gâteau.

\- Du coup, ch'est pour cha que les gens ont voulu l'arrêter.

\- Ne parles pas la bouche pleine. Et t'as raison. Mais quelque chose cloche, nota la Flamme. Si ce n'est pas lui qui a posé cette bombe, qui c'est ?

\- Et pourquoi ? Souleva Luca.

\- Et pourquoi ? Répéta la Flamme en notant tout cela dans un petit carnet.

Elle chassa un mèche de cheveux de sa vue.

\- Et du coup, il est où, Bucky ? Demanda le Colibri. Ils l'ont emmené quelque part ?

\- Ouais. Il a été arrêté par nul autre que les autorités allemandes, Captain America et oh rahat !

\- Quoi ?! S'exclama Luca en sautant de sa chaise.

Il contourna la table et vint se poster à côté de sa mère, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir l'écran.

\- Le fils du roi du Wakanda. Il a juré de tuer Bucky. Et il a essayé. Bordelul, ils ont réussi à foutre encore plus de bordel que le jour de la manif pour le mariage gay.

\- Quelle manif ?

\- T'étais pas né, répondit distraitement le Flamme en pianotant sur son clavier. Maman finit punie pour le reste de la soirée pour avoir tapé sur quelques conservateurs nazis.

\- Oh. C'est quoi des conservateurs nazis ? Demanda Luca.

\- Des gens assez stupides pour dire que deux hommes ou deux femmes ne peuvent pas se marier ensemble.

\- C'est des idiots, alors.

Discussion close. Luca était encore trop petit pour être intéressé par ces histoires de mariage, mais il trouvait "inutile que deux personnes du même sexe ne puissent pas marier alors qu'elles en ont envie". Il trouvait ça idiot, mais ce n'était pas sa priorité. Un jour, lorsqu'il serait plus vieux, sa mère aurait une conversation avec lui. Ou pas. Il faisait ce qu'il voulait, son gamin. Du moment qu'il ne mettait pas le lait avant les céréales...

\- Bon, mais il est où, du coup ?

\- Il a été transféré avec les deux autres zozios à Berlin.

\- Le monsieur du Wakanda voudra tuer Bucky même si c'est pas lui ?

\- Il est en colère. La colère rend les gens plus forts. Et plus idiots. Oublie pas ça.

\- D'accord.

La Flamme enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

\- Comment on va aller à Berlin ?

Sa mère se tourna vers lui avec un léger sourire.

\- Maman va appeler un vieil ami.


	6. Chapter 6

\- Stefan Danielesco à l'appareil.

\- Stefan, quel plaisir de t'entendre !

La voix, celle d'une femme, lui était inconnue. Du moins, elle lui disait vaguement quelque chose, mais il était complètement incapable de mettre un nom dessus. Stefan tira une bouffée de sa cigarette avant de répondre, laissant la fumée lui échapper de la bouche :

\- Qui est à l'appareil ?

Très court silence.

\- Voyons, ne me dis pas que tu ne me reconnais pas ! Continua joyeusement la femme.

\- Si c'est une blague, elle est inutile.

Un soupir se fit entendre à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Tu me vexes, mon chou. Enfin, c'est moi, Ophelia !

Stefan se redressa aussitôt avec un sursaut, mal à l'aise. Un sentiment de panique s'empara de lui. À présent, il se souvenait, même si ce n'était pas son vrai prénom qu'elle venait de lui donner. Un pseudonyme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Inutile de lui demander comment elle avait eu son numéro, cette femme savait tout. Rien ne lui échappait, elle gardait tout à l'intérieur jusqu'à pouvoir s'en servir lorsque ça lui plaisait.

Un avion passa au-dessus de sa tête, le bruit des réacteurs le sortant de sa torpeur.

\- J'ai un petit service à te demander, sursurra "Ophelia".

\- Je ne peux pas t'aider, répliqua froidement Stefan.

\- Si justement ! Figure-toi que j'ai besoin d'un vol le plus tôt possible pour Berlin, deux places dans le prochain avion. Et si je me rappelle bien, tu travailles à l'Aéroport international Henri-Coandă, pas vrai ?

Inutile de nier. Elle savait.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

\- Comment s'appelle ton épouse, déjà ? Dafne, c'est ça ? Une jolie petite blonde ?

\- D'accord, c'est bon, je ferais ce que tu veux, cracha Stefan. Mais ce que tu me demande, là, c'est impossible.

\- Débrouille-toi. T'as deux jours avant que j'aille voir ta femme. Et puis si je ne me trompe pas, elle est enceinte pas vrai ? Alors bouge-toi.

Son ton était devenu glacial. Le serpent révélait sa vraie nature. Il sortait de son trou, ondulait, s'enroulait sensuellement autour de sa proie, et puis finalement, lorsqu'il s'était lassé d'attendre, il mordait. Cruellement.

\- Pourquoi deux places ? Demanda Stefan, tirant une nouvelle bouffée de sa cigarette dans l'espoir de se détendre.

\- Pour mon fils.

Son cœur manqua un battement. Ce n'était quand même pas...

Comprenant son silence, Ophelia éclata brusquement de rire à l'autre bout de la ligne.

\- Je ne te demanderais rien, si c'est la question que tu te poses. Il est mon fils, à personne d'autre. Mais je veux deux places dans le prochain avion pour Berlin. Je paierais le prix qu'il faudra, déplace des gens s'il le faut, mais je veux ces places. T'as deux jours.

Elle raccrocha.

Stefan souffla dans l'air froid du soir qui tombait. Cette femme était une tueuse. C'était ce qui lui avait plu chez elle, maintenant qu'il s'en souvenait. Elle n'était pas belle, elle avait un visage plutôt banal même, mais elle dégageait quelque chose. Une assurance désinvolte et brûlante qui attirait le regard. Quand ils avaient été ensemble, il s'était même senti honoré. Choisi. Il avait bien l'air d'un imbécile, à présent.

Il tira une dernière bouffée de sa cigarette, la jeta par terre et l'écrasa du bout du pied avant de se retourner pour entrer à l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il avait du boulot.

La Flamme claqua la porte de la voiture en s'en extirpant. Elle contourna le véhicule en poussant un soupir, la buée s'échappant de sa bouche dans la nuit noire. Les néons du motel devant lequel elle s'était arrêtée projetaient des lumières écarlates sur son visage, donnant un air irréel à son visage. Elle ouvrit le coffre et en sortit deux sacs dont elle passa les lanières autour d'elle, refermant ensuite le coffre.

Elle ouvrit alors la portière et se pencha pour décrocher son fils endormi du siège auto. Il avait succombé au sommeil il y avait une dizaine de minutes.

La Flamme le prit dans ses bras, reposant sa tête contre son épaule, et claqua la porte, verouillant la voiture par la suite. Elle quitta le parking, entra dans le petit motel miteux. Au moins, c'était à peu près propre, elle avait vu pire.

À la réception, il n'y avait qu'une femme brune à lunettes, large, qui mâchait bruyamment un chewing-gum.

\- Une seule chambre, s'il vous plaît, demanda la mère, assez bas pour ne pas réveiller son petit.

\- Pour combien de temps ? Grogna la réceptionniste, dédaigneuse.

La Flamme haussa un sourcil.

\- Une seule.

\- 305 lei, 28 bali.

La Flamme sortit l'argent, posa les billets sur le comptoir sans même tenter d'être aimable. La réceptionniste encaissa l'argent, lui tendit une clé en soupirant comme si cela lui demandait un effort surhumain. La Flamme s'en empara, et se dirigea aussitôt dans le couloir, cherchant la porte 65. Elle ouvrit ladite porte, découvrit une minuscule chambre au lit double, à la moquette usée jusqu'à la corde, et avec une salle de bain si petite qu'elle ne pouvait pas y rentrer avec ses sacs. Mais c'était mieux que rien.

Elle déposa son fils sur le lit, laissa tomber les sacs par terre. Le petit garçon ouvrit un œil en gémissant, frotta ses paupières engourdies.

\- On est où ?

\- À l'hôtel. On va dormir ici jusqu'à prendre l'avion pour Berlin, expliqua sa mère.

Elle lui retira ses chaussures et son manteau, sortit son pyjama et son ours en peluche de son sac.

\- Je vais devoir aller travailler pour payer les billets, déclara-t-elle. Tu peux regarder un dessin animé sur mon ordinateur- tu sais comment les mettre dans le lecteur-mais tu dois éteindre les lumières et aller te coucher à 21h00. C'est bien compris ?

L'enfant ne protesta pas, il hocha la tête. Après tout, il avait demandé à aller chercher Bucky, et chaque demande impliquait des concessions.

La Flamme lui passa un main dans les cheveux avec un sourire puis lui embrassa le front.

\- Je serais de retour dans longtemps. Alors ne m'attends pas.

**Oui, j'ai fait pas mal de recherche. Je prends mon travail au sérieux, moi ! L'aéroport existe bel et bien, Stefan peut-être pas. Quand au prix de l'hôtel, ce n'est pas si cher que ça. 64 euros, en fait. Ah et, ne laissez pas vos mioches tout seuls comme ça. C'est pas la meilleure des idées. **


	7. Chapter 7

Les lumières colorées de la ville. La Flamme avait toujours aimé la nuit, surtout dans les grandes villes, où la chaleur du soir brûlait les quelques âmes éperdues comme la sienne. Le noir du ciel contrastait avec les néons criards des enseignes, les spots publicitaires brûlaient les yeux, les gens ne parlaient pas dans la nuit. C'était ce qu'elle aimait.

La Flamme arrêta sa voiture à côté du bâtiment qui clamait "Bamboo Club" et en sortit, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste. Elle se dirigea vers l'entrée, se planta devant le vigile. Derrière elle, une courte de file de gens, mais la Flamme n'en avait cure.

\- Salut Victor.

Le visage du vigile ne bougea pas d'un pouce, mais la Flamme y était habituée. Au fond, ce type était une guimauve. La Flamme lui adressa un demi-sourire.

\- Je peux passer par la porte de service ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Ça dépend, tu viens pour quoi ?

\- Pour quoi tu crois que je viens ? Pour travailler.

\- Alors, oui, tu peux passer par la porte de service.

Il sortit une carte de sa poche, dont la Flamme s'empara.

\- Merci Victor.

Rictus du colosse. La Flamme ne s'en soucia pas et contourna le bâtiment, tripotant le pass entre ses doigts. Elle le fit glisser dans le lecteur, qui produisit une lumière verte et une légère sonnerie alors que la porte se dévérouillait. En poussant un soupir, la Flamme quitta l'air gelé pour la chaleur et les couleurs criardes de l'intérieur du bâtiment. Elle entendait au loin le rythme de la musique sur laquelle doivent se déhancher les clients. Les mains dans les poches de sa veste, elle traversa un couloir et ouvrit une porte toute aussi colorée que le reste du bâtiment.

Aussitôt, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. À l'intérieur de la pièce résonnait un cacophonie de conversations et de rires ou de disputes. La Flamme se racla la gorge et lança un tonitruant :

\- Salut bande de bleues !

Les conversations furent remplacées par des cris de surprise et de joie, quelques bras l'étreignirent. La Flamme se laissa aller à rire lorsqu'une grande femme à la peau noire se retourna sur la chaise en lui lançant :

\- Laisser tes copines aussi longtemps sans nouvelles, ça c'est pas bien, mauvaise fille !

La Flamme sourit, même si elles savaient toutes que l'absence, c'est normal. C'était même, dans certains cas, mieux. Ça voulait dire qu'elles n'avaient plus besoin de venir ici.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui demanda son amie, une petite blonde au nez couvert de tâches de rousseur, Azelma.

\- J'ai besoin d'argent. Et d'un service, répondit La Flamme.

\- Un service ?! S'offusqua Esmeralda, la grande femme noire, à grands cris. Tu te casses pendant six ans et tu reviens pour un service ?!

La Flamme sourit.

\- Tu es contente de me voir ?

Son interlocutrice se contenta de tchiper en se retournant vers son miroir, faisant glousser quelques femmes.

\- Raconte-nous, Ophelia, insista Azelma. Pourquoi t'es partie ? Le prince charmant ?

Les autres gloussèrent, Esmeralda eut un rictus. Prince charmant, ça n'existait pas pour elles.

\- Plus ou moins, s'amusa la Flamme, songeant à son "prince charmant" : Luca. J'ai besoin d'une teinture, je te raconterais en même temps.

Elle fut clouée dans un fauteuil, on lui enduit les cheveux de teinture alors qu'on lui présentait en même temps les nouvelles recrues, la Flamme raconta en peu de mots ce qu'il lui était arrivée, restant vague sur la raison de son départ de leur "équipe". Ne jamais donner trop d'informations.

\- Pourquoi tu veux de changer de couleur ? Demanda Azelma. Ton roux est magnifique.

\- Besoin de changer, répondit évasivement la Flamme.

Esmeralda produit de nouveau ce bruit de succion dont sa mère s'était si souvent servi.

\- Pas avec nous, ma grande. C'est évident, elle veux pas qu'on la reconnaisse.

Silence. Azelma se tourna vers la Flamme qui ne fuit pas son regard, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu peux tout nous dire. Tu sais qu'ici, on n'est pas du genre à juger. On peut pas vraiment se le permettre.

La Flamme soupira, abandonna la partie. Elle pouvait faire confiance à ces femmes, elles étaient toutes dans la même misère et le même danger.

\- Bon. Je vais partir, j'ai un ami à récupérer. Et j'ai pas l'intention de demander la permission pour le reprendre. Ensuite, je serais en cavale, et j'aurais pas le temps pour changer de coiffure. Alors autant le faire maintenant.

\- C'est qui que te vas récupérer ? Demanda calmement Esmeralda. Un homme ?

\- Ton prince charmant ? Insista Azelma en s'occupant de ses cheveux.

\- Non, répondit la Flamme. Non, juste un paumé.

Esmeralda se pencha en avant, un poing sur la hanche.

\- Cours pas après un homme, Ophelia. C'est les hommes qui doivent courir après nous. Ça t'apportera que des ennuis. Il te laissera tomber quand il aura compris. Aucun homme ne pourrais accepter ce genre de "concurrence". Ça existe que dans ce film, là, Pretty Woman.

\- Je sais, répliqua la Flamme, mordante. Tu me prends pour qui, une débutante ? Mais celui-là est différent. Il est pas meilleur que moi, et il n'est pas pire non plus. Aucun de nous ne pourra trouver quelqu'un d'autre. P'têt que c'est qu'un salaud, même si j'en doute, mais de toutes façons j'ai pas le choix. Ce type là n'a personne d'autre. Tout le monde a déjà essayé de le tuer, et mon gamin ira le chercher tout seul si je ne le fais pas.

\- Mais après, tu seras en cavale, remarqua Azelma.

La Flamme haussa les épaules.

\- Et alors ? Ce sera pas la première fois. Et ce gars est plutôt doué pour se planquer.

Esmeralda se laissa aller sur sa chaise.

\- T'attends pas son gamin, rassure-moi ?

\- Ophelia ! S'exclama Azelma que l'idée venait d'effleurer.

\- Si tu penses que la vie de mère célibataire me fait peur, tu te fous le doigt dans l'œil, répliqua calmement la Flamme. Je la vis déjà cette vie, et crois-moi, c'est un paradis.

\- Réponds à ma question.

\- Non. Non, je n'attends pas son gamin.

Azelma retira les kilomètres de papier aluminium avec lesquels elle lui avait enroulé la tête, elle lui rinça les cheveux dans un lavabo qu'elles possédaient. La plupart des femmes étaient déjà parties travailler, les dernières ne se préoccupaient plus d'elles, certaines ayant allumés des cigarettes. La Flamme rejeta dans son dos les mèches à présent séchées au vieux sèche-cheveux, qui étaient maintenant d'un bond clair et brillant. Elle ne s'attarda pas dessus. Ce n'était pas important.

Ce n'était qu'une enveloppe corporelle. Une enveloppe dont elle se servit ce soir là pour travailler. Une enveloppe dont elle se détacha pour quelques heures. Une enveloppe qui ne lui appartint plus également.

Avant de la réintégrer au moment opportun.


	8. Chapter 8

Elle avait compté. Pendant longtemps, très longtemps, pour être sûre. Sûre que rien ne viendrait la troubler durant sa tâche.

À côté d'elle, l'idiot dormait comme une masse. Un de ses loups de Manhattan qui s'était éloigné de New-York. C'était comme ça qu'elle les appelait, ces types qui se déplaçaient avec leurs costards-cravates, leurs mallettes pleines de documents. D'argent en feuilles A4.

C'étaient ces types là qui faisaient le plus souvent appel à leurs services. Elles n'étaient pas difficiles à trouver, elles, quand on connaissait les bonnes adresses. Adresses le plus souvent cachées. Le Club dans lequel la Flamme travaillait n'était pas le seul à faire ce genre de business. Elle n'était pas idiote, elle savait parfaitement ce que ça impliquait. Qu'ils ne faisaient que s'enrichir sur leur dos. Mais cela leur permettait de ne pas écumer les trottoirs. Et là, au moins, elles savaient que leurs corps pourraient être identifiés si un jour leurs cadavres venaient à être retrouvés. Les risques du métier. Les employés du Club pourraient les reconnaître facilement. Et puis, là, elles étaient sûres que si elles venaient à mourir, l'argent irait à la personne qu'elles avaient indiquées, leurs familles, leurs amies, un SDF au coin de la rue, peu importe. Leur argent ne serait pas volé.

En parlant de vol, la Flamme estima avoir assez attendu. Elle se glissa silencieusement hors du lit, elle savait faire cela. Sa peau trop blanche se couvrit de chair de poule mais elle ne prit pas le risque d'enfiler ses vêtement. Trop suspect, ainsi dénudée, elle pourrait prétendre chercher la salle de bains.

Elle tira ses gants de la poche de son sac et noua ses cheveux avant de les couvrir d'un bonnet. Pas folle au point de prendre le risque de laisser son ADN quelque part. Elle se glissa hors de la chambre, qui était directement reliée au bureau. Ils croyaient leur argent sûr en dormant à côté. Faux. Il fallait dormir directement dessus, comme elle l'avait fait.

Elle traversa le bureau, jeta un regard à travers l'immense baie vitrée. Hypnotisée, elle posa sa main gantée dessus, souffla. Les lumières de la ville éclairaient son visage de toutes les couleurs, le bruits des voitures était impossible à entendre d'ici. Elle était dans un immense immeuble, un de ceux des riches de la ville.

La Flamme se désintéressa du tableau urbain et se tourna vers le bureau. Son regard effleura la table rangée à la perfection, avec une précision millimétrée. Même les stylos étaient alignés par ordre décroissant de tailles.

Psychorigidité. Son argent devait être ici même, elle le savait. Elle inspecta les tiroirs, passa en revue la bibliothèque. Rien. La Flamme s'avança vers la table où étaient entreposées des bouteilles d'alcool. C'était si cher qu'elle n'aurait pas pu en acheter un verre avec un an de salaire. Les bouteilles étaient toutes entamées, sauf l'un d'elles, d'un verre ouvragée et qui était remplie d'un liquide roussâtre. Bingo.

Elle tira sur la bouteille, qui lui résista. Un mécanisme la retenait accrochée au plateau. Un déclic se fit entendre, un placard, en dessous d'une vitrine chargée de fausses reliques d'art, s'ouvrit silencieusement. Tout aussi discrètement, la Flamme alla chercher rapidement son sac et entreprit de le remplir avec la contenu de la cachette. Des tas de billets, des tas et des tas, assez pour lui permettre son voyage. Elle ne fut seulement pas assez stupide pour tout prendre, le tout était d'en laisser assez pour que l'idiot ne décide pas de la poursuive coûte que coûte. Et puis, c'était sa paie, après tout.

La Flamme referma la cachette d'un main ferme, ne laissant aucune trace de son passage. Elle retourna dans la chambre, son sac alourdit par le nouveau poids, et se rhabilla en silence, retirant son bonnet et ses gants. Elle prit alors ses chaussures à la main et quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

La Flamme traversa une nouvelle fois le bureau, sortit dans le couloir. L'ascenseur était juste en face, elle s'en souvenait. Nonchalamment, elle laissa la cabine la faire descendre à la moitié de la tour, puis couvrit de nouveau ses cheveux d'un bonnet. Elle prit les escaliers, descendit jusqu'au hall de cette maniere. Brouiller les pistes. La femme traversa le rez-de-chaussée illuminé, fardé de richesses seulement vraies pour les yeux. Elle fit un même un petit signe de tête effronté au majordome qui la regarda de haut.

Puis elle poussa les portes, et sortit à l'air libre, arrachant son bonnet pour libérer ses cheveux. La Flamme se décida finalement à remettre ses chaussures, sans savoir pourquoi elle ne l'avait pas fait avant. Elle marcha jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, il n'y avait plus de taxis à cette heure. Et puis c'était trop cher.

Cette pensée lui fit échapper un rictus. La Flamme s'installa dans le bus vide lorsque celui-ci s'arrêta, posa sa tête contre la fenêtre et se plongea dans la contemplation des lumières de la ville.

Elle était fatiguée, si fatiguée. Elle se souvenait d'un temps lointain où elle était assise à cette même place, rentrant dans son taudis après une longue journée d'un travail épuisant, le ventre arrondi autour de son fils. Elle avait laissé tomber son sale boulot dès que le test de grossesse avait indiqué positif, avait pris trois job en même temps pour pouvoir subvenir à ses besoins et à ceux de son fils. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, elle avait connu la misère, la faim, le froid, la peur, le chaos. Le monde avait créé un trou de désespoir, et avait jeté le trou. Et comme elle, des centaines de personnes se battaient chaque jour pour un peu de chaleur, des grains de riz et une misérable goutte d'eau.

Son fils ne connaîtrait pas cela. Elle s'était toujours arrangée pour qu'il ait assez à manger, lui cédant volontiers sa part, pour qu'il n'ait jamais froid. Elle s'était débrouillée pour que tout paraisse si riche à ses yeux, pour que rien ne laisse transpirer la misère dans laquelle ils vivaient. Il sortirait de cet enfer, lui, avec un cerveau comme le sien, il entrerait à Harvard, il gagnerait plus d'argent que ses comptes banquaires ne pourraient en compter. Il aurait un avenir, lui.

Elle, son avenir tant espéré par ses parents, elle l'avait bousillé. En avait fait un paillasson sur lequel la société s'essuyait les pieds chaque fois qu'ils croisaient son regard. Elle n'avait pas honte, elle ne regrettait pas. Elle avait Luca, à présent, elle n'avait plus le temps pour ce genre de remords.

Bucky avait bien vu ça, lui. Il était bizarre, ce type. Jamais elle n'avait rencontré quelqu'un comme lui. On pouvait dire ce qu'on voulait, au fond, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Et pour cause, il faisait quelque chose qui la choquait profondément et qu'elle n'oubliait jamais : il ne la désirait pas pour son corps. Non, même pire que ça, lorsqu'elle se promenait un peu trop dénudée, il lui lançait un regard critique et lui demandait d'aller se rhabiller. Ça la surprenait tellement qu'elle ne pensait même pas à répliquer. Jamais personne ne lui avait demandé ça. Peut-être était-ce une habitude gardée des années quarante, ou bien était-ce parce qu'il savait que ce traitre de corps avait déjà été regardé par beaucoup plus d'yeux qu'il n'en fallait pour remplir trois vies.

La Flamme se redressa sur son siège en passant une main dans ses cheveux, chassant cette pensée. Dehors, la nuit était noire.

Elle descendit du bus devant le Club où elle avait laissé sa voiture, traversa le parking et ouvrit la portière du véhicule. Balança son sac sur le siège passager, s'installa, démarra le moteur avant de quitter la ville. Elle était si épuisée que ce fut par un vrai miracle qu'elle parvint jusqu'au motel où son fils était toujours. La Flamme traversa le hall et passa devant la réceptionniste qui était échouée sur sa chaise en ronflant bruyamment. Elle passa les différentes portes, s'arrêta devant la sienne et y entra, après avoir déverrouillé la porte avec sa clé.

Pas même un regard pour le lit, elle laissa tomber son sac et se jeta dans la douche. Hors de question de poser les yeux sur son enfant avant ça. La Flamme se lava quatre fois, laissant le jet d'eau brûlant lui rougir la peau. Elle aurait voulu arracher chaque cellule de son corps, les brûler pour les faire disparaître de la surface de la terre. Au lieu de quoi, elle enfila un immense T-shirt et se laissa tomber à côté de son fils, ne parvenant à trouver le sommeil qu'après avoir regardé sa petite poitrine se lever et s'abaisser au rythme de sa respiration durant des heures.


	9. Chapter 9

La sonnerie de son portable la tira de son sommeil. La Flamme ouvrit péniblement un œil, ils étaient toujours dans ce motel miteux. Luca était blotti contre sa poitrine et gémit alors qu'il sortait de son sommeil. La Flamme attrapa son portable et décrocha l'appel, constatant au passage qu'elle n'avait pas dormi une heure.

\- Allô ? Dit-elle, soulevant son fils pour le serrer contre elle.

\- J'ai tes billets. Le vol est dans quatre heures, t'as intérêt à être là.

Stefan raccrocha avant qu'elle n'ait pu répondre. De toutes façons, elle n'avait rien à lui dire. La Flamme reposa son portable sur la table de chevet et referma ses bras autour de son fils avec un soupir. Luca était blotti comme un chaton sur son ventre, sa tête au creux de son cou. Elle avait du mal à respirer ainsi mais elle ne le repoussa pas.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui chéri ?

\- On a eu les places dans l'avion ?

\- Oui mon cœur. On va aller à l'aéroport et je vais t'offrir un vrai petit déjeuner. Mais avant, tu vas prendre une douche.

Le petit garçon grogna de protestation mais aucun d'entre eux ne bougea.

\- Maman ?

\- Oui chéri ?

\- Après, on va aller chercher Bucky ?

La Flamme soupira.

\- Oui, chéri. On va aller chercher Bucky.

\- Où tu crois qu'il est ? Demanda-t-il en jouant avec une de ses mèches de cheveux.

\- Je ne sais pas, répondit la Flamme en embrassant son crâne et écartant les mèches de son front.

\- Je crois qu'il a peur, murmura Luca. Moi aussi, à sa place, j'aurais peur. Quand on l'aura trouvé, on fera quoi ?

Sa mère le berça un moment dans ses bras sans rien dire, ne sachant que répondre.

\- On devra s'enfuir. On devra se cacher, répondit-elle.

\- D'accord, accepta Luca. J'aime mieux quand tu as les cheveux roux.

La Flamme sourit dans la pénombre.

\- Alors ? Ça va mieux ?

Luca hocha la tête avec un enthousiasme retenu par la fatigue et par une certaine nervosité. Il y avait trop de personnes au mètre carré pour lui, et il avait un peu peur de monter dans l'avion.

La Flamme venait de vendre leur vieille voiture, après l'avoir vidée de leurs affaires et leur argent, et l'avoir rapidement nettoyée à une station service. Luca se tenait à présent debout à côté d'elle alors qu'ils attendaient à côté de l'aéroport, leurs souffles formant deux colonnes de buée. De temps à autre, un avion passait au-dessus de leurs têtes, soulevant leurs cheveux et les pans de leurs manteaux. Luca ne lâchait pas la main de sa mère, qui serrait de son autre main un sac qui contenait une partie de leur argent. Luca portait son petit sac à dos rouge sur ses épaules, et la Flamme gardait un second sac rempli de leurs autres affaires et du reste des billets.

Un porte de service s'ouvrit alors et un homme en sortit. La trentaine, le front dégarni, il s'avança vers eux en allumant une cigarette. La Flamme serra plus fort la main de Luca.

Il expira une bouffée de fumée en s'arrêtant devant eux, dévisagea Luca qui ne manifesta aucune réaction.

\- Il est bizarre, ton gamin, dit-il.

\- T'as ce que je t'ai demandé ? Demanda la Flamme comme si elle n'avait rien entendu.

\- Ouais. T'imagine pas le casse-tête que ça a été, dit-il en inspirant une bouffée de sa cigarette.

Il lui tendit les deux billets avec nonchalance, mais les ramena vers lui lorsque la Flamme tendit la main pour les saisir.

\- L'argent, réclama-t-il.

Avec un regard noir, la Flamme retira le sac qu'elle portait à l'épaule droite et le lança presque aux pieds de Stefan. Celui-ci défit la fermeture éclair, inspecta les billets avant de lui tendre finalement les billets d'avion. La Flamme les glissa dans le second sac qu'elle remit sur son épaule, reprenant la main de Luca. Stefan s'était redressé, allant visiblement déposer le sac d'argent dans sa voiture qui devait l'attendre sur le parking des employés.

\- Au fait, bien joué, pour lui, dit-il en désignant Luca. Il peut pas être le mien, il est trop petit.

La Flamme lui adressa un sourire à lui en glacer les os.

\- T'es vraiment une salope, Ophelia, mais franchement, t'es beaucoup trop maligne pour te retrouver dans ces traquenards.

Cette fois-ci, Luca avait réagi. Ophelia, ce n'était pas le prénom de sa maman. Pas du tout, même. Mais sa maman ne le contredisait pas. Elle se contenta de repondre très calmement alors qu'ils s'éloignaient vers l'entrée officielle de l'aeroport :

\- Ou alors, je suis au contraire assez maligne pour laisser les gens croire que j'y suis tombée.

Elle attira Luca derrière elle, terminant définitivement la discussion avec Stefan. Luca accéléra pour se placer à sa hauteur.

\- Mais ton nom, c'est pas Ophelia, c'est E-

\- Chut, mon ange, le coupa-t-elle. Les gens ne doivent pas savoir mon nom, c'est moi qui décide quand ils doivent le savoir. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire, si quelqu'un te le demande, tu diras que je m'appelle "Maman". Tu lui feras croire que tu es trop petit pour te souvenir de mon prénom, d'accord ?

\- Et si les gens me demandent mon prénom à moi ? Demanda le petit garçon.

La Flamme hésita.

\- Si je te fais un clin d'œil, tu leur diras que tu t'appelles Stevie, d'accord ? Si je ne te fais pas de clin d'œil, tu t'appelles Luca.

\- D'accord. Mais pourquoi les gens ne doivent pas savoir nos noms ?

\- Pour qu'ils ne puissent pas les donner à la police.

Elle se tourna vers lui, sourit radieusement en serrant sa petite main.

\- Tu as faim ?


	10. Chapter 10

Luca serra la main de sa maman, alors qu'ils s'avançaient dans une longue file de personnes. Elle lui avait expliqué qu'ils devaient passer dans une sorte de porte qui faisait du bruit s'ils avaient du métal sur eux, car c'était comme ça qu'on détectait si les gens avaient des armes avec eux. Pendant ce temps, leurs sacs passeraient dans une machine qui pouvait voir à l'intérieur des sacs, et comme ça on vérifiait s'ils n'avaient pas des armes dans les sacs.

Lucz n'aimait pas ça. Il y avait trop de gens, ils étaient partout, ils faisaient trop de bruit. Mais maman le tenait par la main et chantonnait pour le rassurer, et elle lui avait promis que une fois la porte bizarre passée, il pourrait écouter la musique sur son téléphone, comme ça, il n'entendrait plus les gens.

Maman le fit alors passer devant elle, le poussant doucement en avant. Elle prit un bac en plastique dans lequel elle déposa son sac et son petit sac à dos. Elle en prit un autre dans lequel elle mit son portable, des clés, quelques pièces, sa veste et celle de Luca. Elle lui demanda de passer la porte pendant qu'elle retirait sa ceinture, mais Luca refusa. Il ne voulait pas être tout seul, il avait trop peur.

Maman déposa sa ceinture dans le bac, puis le poussa en avant en lui disant qu'ils ne pouvaient pas passer en même temps. Elle lui promit d'être là en une seconde.

Luca passa le "portail", pas très rassuré, mais il n'y eu pas un bruit. Parce qu'il n'avait pas de métal sur lui. Une dame avec des habits de policière resta avec lui alors qu'il attendait maman. Elle passa le portail en lui adressant un sourire, et là aussi, il n'y eu pas un bruit non plus. Luca s'empara aussitôt de sa main.

La policière leur fit signe qu'ils pouvaient reprendre leurs affaires, et ils s'éxécutèrent, maman l'aidant à passer son petit sac à dos sur ses épaules.

\- C'était une aventure, hein mon chéri ? Lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

Elle lui parlait toujours comme à un tout petit quand ils étaient en public. "C'est pour que les gens ne sachent pas à quel point tu es intelligent. Comme ça, ils ne viendront pas t'embêter avec des questions".

Elle sortit son portable, déroula le fil des écouteurs et les lui tendit. Luca plaça un écouteur dans chacune de ses oreilles et écouta la musique, oubliant les gens et se détendant aussitôt.

Maman l'entraina dans un café dans le hall de l'aéroport et acheta leur petit déjeuner. Un croissant et un chocolat chaud pour lui, un café noir pour elle. Luca ne s'occupa pas de la dame qui préparait le petit déjeuner, quand il avait les écouteurs sur les oreilles, il avait le droit de ne pas répondre, parce qu'il avait été très courageux avant. Ou qu'il le serait après.

Ils mangèrent sans rien dire, maman avait l'air un peu nerveuse, mais elle souriait quand il la regardait. Il la trouvait vraiment plus jolie avec ses cheveux roux. À un moment, maman arrêta la musique et lui demanda de l'écouter.

\- Maintenant, mon chéri, il va falloir être très courageux. On va monter dans un avion, et il va y avoir beaucoup de monde. Tu peux garder la musique si tu veux, mais il ne faudra pas crier. Si tu as peur, tu peux me serrer très fort la main, et je t'aiderais mais il ne faudra pas crier, d'accord ? Insista-t-elle. Si on veut aller chercher Bucky, chuchota-t-elle, on doit être très discrets. D'accord ?

Luca hocha la tête. Il était d'accord. S'il voulait aller chercher Bucky, il fallait faire des concessions. Il serait courageux, comme Bucky le lui avait demandé. Il serait courageux comme lui.

\- Ça va être long ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Deux heures, répondit maman.

Deux heures, ce n'était pas très long. C'était le film avec les pirates, avec le capitaine bizarre qui s'appelait Jack.

Au bout d'un long moment, lorsqu'ils eurent fini de manger, maman les emmena aux toilettes, puis ils se dirigèrent vers un autre endroit avec une queue avec beaucoup de gens. Après une longue attente, un monsieur vérifia leurs billets et leurs cartes d'identité, puis les laissa passer. Et ils montèrent dans un bus.

C'était bizarre, un bus dans un aéroport, mais maman lui avait expliqué. C'était parce que l'aéroport était très grand, et comme l'avion était garé loin, c'était moins fatiguant et plus rapide pour les gens d'utiliser le bus.

Ils finirent par descendre du bus et montèrent un grand escalier pour entrer dans l'avion, qui était un endroit très grand où il y avait beaucoup de sièges partout. Maman marcha entre les sièges, le dirigeant d'une pression de la main. Elle l'arrêta à devant un fauteuil et lui dit de s'asseoir, ce qu'il fit. Maman rangea leurs sacs dans une grosse boîte au-dessus de leurs têtes, puis s'installa à côté de lui. Ils enlevèrent leurs manteaux, Luca remit les écouteurs et regarda par la fenêtre pour ne pas voir les gens partout et le trop petit espace. Un monsieur au cheveux gris s'assit à côté de maman.

Au bout d'un long moment, l'avion décolla. Et maman s'endormit.


End file.
